Sonic adventure 3
'' ''Lets end this! " Sonic adventure 3 is the third installment of the sonic adventure's series its the 30 anniversary its a action adventure game its also a crossover. Characters: Playable characters: Sonic the hedgehog Tails Knuckles the echidna Amy rose Classic sonic Shadow the hedgehog Silver the hedgehog Blaze the cat E-123 Omega Turbo the mole ( Nitro the mogura is his real name ): new E-102 Gamma Metal sonic Sally acorn Scourge the hedgehog Sun the hedgehog:new Junior the bunny:new Ironfist:new Fire the hedgehog:new Ice the hedgehog:new Thunder the hedgehog:new Manic the hedgehog Sonia the hedgehog Cream the rabbit Big the cat Episo the chameleon Vector the crocodlile Charmy bee Jet the hawk Wave the Swallow Storm the albatross Eggman Eggman nega Tikal the echinda Rotor the walrus Uncle chuck Scatch Classic tails Grounder Gogo the hedgehog:New Dare the fox:New Sergeant the bird: new Baron the hedgehog:new Monkey boy:new Wisps Bunny rabbot Antonie Ray the flying squirrel Mighty the armadillo Cosmo Hatsune miku Pacman Mario Sonic.exe Wander Pikachu Goku Spongebob Rouge the bat Iphone70641 Megaman X Zero Roll Gogo the tiger:New Light the yellow bunny:new Red:new Mush the little guy:new Julie-Su Bow Sparrow Transformation: Super sonic Hyper sonic Dark sonic Darkspine sonic Excabilbur sonic Werehog sonic Super tails Hyper tails Super knuckles Hyper knuckles Burning blaze Super shadow Hyper shadow Super silver Hyper silver Super amy Hyper amy Neo Turbo Super sun Hyper sun Super junior Super ironfist Hyper Shadic ( Only at the final boss ) Voice actors: English voice actors Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic *Kate Higgins - Miles "Tails" Prower *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Johnny Yong Bosch - Shadow the Hedgehog *Vic Mignogna - E-123 Omega *Laura Bailey - Blaze the Cat, Omochao *Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat *Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog *Yuri Lowenthal - Turbo the Mole *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Jamieson Price - E-102 Gamma *Steve Burton - Sun the hedgehog *Tara Strong - Light the bunny *Dred Foxx - Ironfist *Cole Howard - Fire the hedgehog * Eric Ladin - Ice the hedgehog *David Gallagher - Thunder the hedgehog *Saki Fujita - Hatsune miku *Jack mcbrayer - Pacman *Jesse mccartney - Iphone70641 *Janpanese voice actors: *Junichi Kanemaru - Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic,Sun the Hedgehog,Iphone70641 *Ryo Hirohashi - Miles "Tails" Prower,Light the bunny *Nobutoshi Canna - Knuckles the Echidna,Ironfist *Taeko Kawata - Amy Rose *Koji Yusa - Shadow the Hedgehog,Fire the hedgehog *Taiten Kusunoki - E-123 Omega *Nao Takamori - Blaze the Cat *Rumi Ochiai - Rouge the Bat *Daisuke Ono - Silver the Hedgehog,Ice the hedgehog *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Nitro the Mogura,Pacman *Joji Nakata - E-102 Gamma *Chikao Otsuka - Dr. Robotnik *Etsuko Kozakura - Omochao, Thunder the hedgehog *Saki Fujita - Hatsune miku Game modes: Solo: *Story Selection *Free Battle *Boss Rush (Unlockable after beating Story Selection with any character; this feature improves with the player making more progress on a character's story mode playthroughs) *Action Race *Treasure Hunt *Special Stage Quest: Choose special stages from the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), and of course, Sonic CD. *Tutorial: How to play Sonic Adventure 3 during 1P gameplay *Adventure Field mode Multiplayer: *Story *Free Battle *Boss Rush *Action Race *Treasure Hunt *Special Stage Quest *Tutorial: How to play Sonic Adventure 3 during Multiplayer and with Multiplayer options Extras: *Chao Garden: Just like in Story Mode, you are able to enable the ability to enter the Chao Garden. *Trailer: Sonic the Fighters 2 *Trailer: SEGA All-Stars USA (''SEGA Fighting Tourney in Japan and SEGA All-Stars in Europe) *Credits *Sonic History Evolution: This feature lets you play any classic title or any of the Sonic titles in the Dreamcast era or Game Boy Advance era, including Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Sonic CD (uniquely from the PC port, with abilities that allow you to switch between the American or Japanese soundtracks), Sonic 3D Blast, Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic R, Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Chaos, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 & Knuckles, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, Blue Sphere, Flicky, Sonic Battle, Sonic Spinball, and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine... All of these have their very own save features (excluding Sonic the Hedgehog 1991, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic Chaos, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 & Knuckles, and Flicky, Blue Sphere) *Trailer: Sonic Heroes 2 *Trailer: Sega vs Capcom *Trailer:Sonic the fighter 2 Options: *Game Settings *Controls *Load File *Erase File *Autosave: On or off *Copy Data *Language Settings (English, Japanese) *Voice Settings (English, Japanese) Final boss: Hyper Perfect Nazo Developer: Sega,Sonic team, Namco,Capcom,Square enix,ubisoft,nintendo,Crypton future media,disney,nick *Publisher: Sega Rating: ESRB - Teen, PEGI - 12+, CERO - B Category:Games